


Sansa The Matchmaker Stark

by MelEvans



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelEvans/pseuds/MelEvans
Summary: An idiot, a cold and a very hot guy. Sansa had work to do and Arya would thank her for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in english, yeah! Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you enjoy it, leave my your comments please :)

The characters in this story are owned by George R. Martin.

 

The first time that Sansa saw him, she was trapped between Joffrey and the lockers while he was trying to put her in shame.  
She was so dumb when she’d fall for that blonde prick before know his real face. They have dating for a while until she find out the type of person he was and since that moment the Stark had dump him. But Joffrey wasn’t happy with that.

Thanks to her siblings, the blonde had not bothered her very much. At least before that moment. Robb, Jon and Arya were sick after jump in the river in a very cold night (something strange in King's Landing) to win a bet. Seriously, her brothers have to stop to play bets against Theon Greyjoy, no matter how tempting they sound coming from his lips.  
In consequence she was alone in the school being trap for her stupid ex in front of all the students. 

“Let me go, you idiot.” she said following the example of her little sister. She had been silent for a long time and she wasn't allowing more games from him. The only thing that the aspirant of a playboy wanted was to humiliate her and she wasn’t letting him.

The boy’s face twisted and he pushed his body more against her, putting his hands close to her butt. The girl stiffened.

“That’s not what you said the last time.” She was shocked. The redhead had never let him touch her like that, but the rest of the students didn’t know it.

She was about to yell at the stupid when she saw him behind Joffrey. Tall, big, with dark short hair, awesome blue eyes and skin gilden by the sun.

“I think she said to let her go, Joff.” His voice was deep and all the people in the hallway noticed the informal way to call the blond. Sansa flowned when she saw the Baratheon face. He turn around to face the new boy and letting her free.

“I think I tell you to get your ass of my business.” He looked at him with contempt, as if the tall boy wasn’t good enough to step on the same floor he was standing on.

“If you wanted this to be just your business, you wouldn't do it in front of the whole damn school.” He said carefree, standing between the Stark and Baratheon. It seemed to matter a damn to him know what power the blond had in school. It reminded him of Arya. “ But well, I forget that the only way that you have to show superiority is tormenting a girl alone in front of your stupid friends.”

Sansa eyed him mouth open. The only people with the courage to put Joffrey in his place were her siblings and even they didn’t do it in front of so many witnesses for respect at their fathers friendship. Joffrey glared at him.

“ You can’t talk to me like that, bastard.” He shut the word with anger. The girl wanted to punch him. Announce to the four winds that you were a bastard in King’s Landing was a social suicide and the blond know it good. It was a coward exit even for him.

Against all odds, the huge boy gave a deep laugh and approached until his nose was close to the blond's idiot.

“Watch me.” The coward stepped away clearly intimidate. He raised his head feigning pride and left with his friends on his heels. Soon the rest of the audience also dispersed.

Her new friend turn around. He was handsome, Sansa though. More than handsome, he was hot. His muscle were tight in his letter jaquet, his strong jaw and his eyes, for the seven, she was sure she had seen them before. 

“Thanks.” She said with a big smile. 

“He’s an idiot and anyone here is telling him that.” Arya does, she though. Her savior walked away a little to open his locker… next to hers. So he was new…

“Well, everyone is afraid of his parents, they are very powerful here.” He laughed.

“If Robert knew what Joffrey did, he would have enlisted him in the Night’s Watch long time ago.” The confidence and familiarity with which he said the name surprised her. Then, the reality punched her in the face: she saw those eyes before. For the old ones and the new! That boy looked exactly like Robert Baratheon in the picture that her father had of the old days in school.

“You’re uncle Robert’s son.” She said remembering what her parents tell her about him moving.

The boy frowd at the word “uncle” and looked at her again. “ I’m Sansa Stark.” For first time she saw surprise in his eyes. He had to know about the friendship between the families.

“Gendry Wa-Baratheon.” He corrected himself. She smiled at him again, remembering when her uncle (uncle of heart) had told Ned that he had finally given his last name to his eldest son.

“ I understand now. It has to be an horror live with him.” He closed his locker after putting away his books and hung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Cersei and him are gross, but Myrcella and Tommen are cool. Robert is… well, Robert.” She laughed badly because she understand perfectly what he was talking about.

“Do you want to sit with me in the cafeteria?” Gendry looked at her surprised, but nodded. 

When they entered, Sansa paraded with his head held high. She was not going to let that idiot make her feel inferior. She also knew that the rumors about Robert Baratheon's bastard had spread quickly, so she wanted her savior to sit with her. Thanks to his surname and the good social skills of the Starks (perhaps to a lesser extent on the part of Arya) the six brothers were very popular at school; So, have Gendry sitting besides her was a good way to let everyone know that they couldn’t mess with him. ‘Although they have to be idiots to make fun of someone of his size.’ Joffrey gave a loud laugh from his table. ‘Obvious.’

“It’s your first day?” Sansa said giving a bite to her salad. 

“Yes, I arrive two days ago.” From her place, the girl could see Theon Greyjoy looking at her with a frown. No, not her, Gendry. The redhead stretched his neck towards them trying to see them. Sansa smiled to herself. “Thanks to the Seven they let me start today, I was going to go crazy if I was still locked up with the blond demon and her idiot baby.” The Star laughed at the nicknames of Cersei and Joffrey. Theon grimaced without ceasing to see them. Well, well, well… What we got here? 

“Would you like to come home after school? That would give you a few hours away from them and I really want you to meet my brothers.” The boy looked down uncertainly. He was a bastard and surely the least he wanted was to lock himself in a house with more rich children, she thought. Sansa put her hand in his arm to get his attention, almost immediately Greyjoy stood up. 

“Robb and Jon are going to want to know about you when I tell them about today. They are always the first in the line to put the idiot in his place. And Arya, well, you'll surely become her favorite Baratheon.” She recalled her words after saying them and put her hand to her chin, thoughtful. Yes, surely her sister would be delighted with him.

Gendry smiled at her and she answered him just as Theon reached her side. With a pleasant surprise Sansa realized that the boy was upset.

“You got a new friend, Sans?” The girl straightened in her place and smiled at him.

“Theon, Gendry, Gendry, Theon.” She said. “You didn’t hear anything?” It seemed strange that he had not asked her how she was or come to her rescue. The boy looked confused.

“Joffrey took advantage of her brothers not being here.” The Baratheon saw her friend with curiosity. Theon looked at the little blonde rat, a few tables to the left, with fire in his eyes and then turned to her worriedly.

“You’re ok?” The redhead almost melts in her chair. “I skipped the first period to see Robb, Jon and Arya.” That explained a lot.

“Don’t worry, Gendry give me a hand with that.” The big boy winked at her and Greyjoy let out a growl.

“Thank you.” The kraken whispered, swallowing his annoyance. The girl smiled at him for the effort.

“Do you come with us after school?” Theon frowned. “I want the boys to know him. He's Uncle Robert's son.” He blinked in surprise, but nodded quickly.

That's how Sansa ended up walking back to the Stark house in the middle of a very sexy sandwich. ‘What? she wasn’t complaining at all, never…’

“Hi?” The house seemed empty. She checked her watch and remembered that Catelyn must have taken Bran and Rickon to sports class. With a smile she watched as her savior walked through the house with his eyes until he stopped at the kitchen door with a raised eyebrow. Arya was there looking at him curiously, her hair was messy that indicated that she had just gotten out of bed, her eyes were bright and her nose red from the cold. She wore a black short of sleep perhaps too short and a old T-shirt of her favorite band "The Assassins Man", which was tight too. Robb's futbol jacket covered her shoulders.

“And what about the tall dude?” Her baby sister said nodding at him as if he weren’t there. She heard Theon chuckle behind.

“It’s Gendry Baratheon” Arry raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, probably wondering how similar to his half-brother he was. “He put Joffrey in his place for me today.” She hastened to insure. 

The younger one seemed disgust.

“I knew that fucker was going to take advantage of the fact that we were not there.” Her voice, although nasal from the cold, did not lose its hatred. Then she looked at the boy, smiled sincerely and patted one of his arms. " Also knew you didn’t have the face of an idiot. We owe you one, dude.” Gendry, who had been looked at the petite with the same distrust as she had, relaxed and seemed amused at the action. Wait a fucking minute… He was returning the gesture, that was fine, but what had started as a sideways grin, (which gave him a wild and seductive look if you asked her), culminated in a big smile that showed all his teeth.

The f*ck was happening? He hadn’t smiled at her like that, even though she'd done that thing of pulling back her hair that seemed to delight the rest of the boys.

Oh, for the Seven. Was he scanning her baby sister from head to toe?

“Hey you fucking bastard.” Arya had approached Greyjoy to hit the five.

Yep, the Baratheon had deeeeefinitely looked at her ass. Sansa suppressed a laugh. Of course that boy had taken an interest in the wolf of the family. She found herself very happy with that and a little bit jealous, she had to admit, her sister had managed to make sure that, in a few minutes, the sexiest guy she had ever seen would notice her with everything and germs. 

Then her eyes catched up the redhead at her side, well, maybe not the sexiest...

‘Focus, Sansa’, she rebuked herself. She wanted that Baratheon inside the family and she was going to move some pieces for it. But first things first, she had to find out if Arry was interested.

“Robb and Jon are still in bed?” Arya blew her nose exaggeratedly without embarrassment, causing Gendry to disguise a small smile. ‘Oh, how beautiful her nephews would be …’

“Yes, I came for water, but I think they are getting better. I, on the other hand, feel like shit. My head is gonna blow up in any minute.”

“I’ll make you some tea and then we go with the boys.” The four entered the room of her older brothers. Arry was right, the color had returned to their faces and they no longer looked so tired. Theon collapsed at the foot of Robb's bed and Arya (with her teacup in hand) settled down next to Jon, sitting and leaning against the headboard of the bed. The Bull (Gendry’s nickname) had followed her movements under the watchful eye of Sansa. The girl handed him one of the desk chairs and she sat on the other.

“Who the fuck he think he is? He can’t touch you like that!” Robb said angrily, after hearing the story. Jon was serious and furious, as she had never seen him before and Theon had his fists clenched tightly.

“Treat you like that.” Snow was really, really furious.

“He thought we weren’t going to find out? That stupid dickhead.” Feeling that things would go out of control at any moment, she ventured to speak:

“I’ll going to tell Robert.” Because they were right, he can’t treat her like that. ‘She should have done it before, really.’ “He’ll know what to do with Joffrey.”

“Robert is gonna be in mode fury” His heir spoke.

“That stupid blonde deserve it, but we’ll kick his ass.” Arya set the cup on the night table. Her brothers, including Theon, made a gesture of approval to her words. Robb, who had sat on the bed, held his hand to Gendry.

“Thanks for take care of Sans.” The bull smiled.

“It was nothing.” From her chair the redhead did not miss a single thing and she congratulated herself mentally for having predicted it in advance: Gendry's arms were spectacular, so when he bent down to accept Robb's hand, his muscles flexed causing Arya's eyes to go over him as if she had x-rays.

‘That’s my sister’ Sansa thought with pride. 

“Then you’re living in the Baratheon house?” Jon asked.

“Yes.” He answered a little unsure, seemed to think whether to continue talking or not. “I've known Robert for a while now, he started sending money when I was 14, then the calls came and finally he made several trips to Flea Bottom to see me. My mother went crazy the first time he spoke on the phone.” He remembered laughing and the others laughed with him. The boy ruffled his hair. “At first I didn’t want to know much about him, but later, I don’t know, we started to get along.“

Sansa felt a wave of affection when she heard him talk about his mother. Everyone there knew that she had died a few weeks ago. That's why the Bull had to live with his father since he wasn’t 18 yet.

“Robert has his things... but it's good.” Robb said taking the glass of water next to the table.

“I know, although we are very different even though the physicist says otherwise.” Arya laughed loudly. 

“Man, has you seen yourself in a mirror? You look like a damn underwear model, you're so like uncle Robert as my toenail.” Robb choked on the water, Sansa opened her mouth in a perfect "o" and Jon shook his head. Gendry's eyes flared in Arry's direction. 

Done deal. Thanks to the Seven for the mouth without filters of the wolf.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Quickly asked the eldest of the Stark girls before her brothers opened their mouths. “Tonight It’s my time to cook.” The boy, although surprised, nodded.

“If you don’t mind”

“Of course not.” She said glancing at her younger sister, who did not take her eyes off Sansa’s potential brother-in-law. The redhead winked at Arya and she smiled, catching the message. Theon, who had been the only one to notice the exchange, looked at the older girl with one eyebrow raised. She stood up and extended a hand.

“Come on Greyjoy, I need an assistant in the kitchen.” He blinked in surprise, but nodded with a cocked smile, taking her hand and standing up.

For her part, Arry had already moved near Gendry to start a conversation while he listened attentively. Robb and Jon exchanged offended glances at being ignored by that pair in their own room.

Her work with Arya was done, now it was her turn to stay with the beau, she thought as she took Theon out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second fic in english, yeah! Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you enjoy it, leave my your comments please :)

Done deal. Sansa had said done deal.

How the hell had this happened?

She had to fix it. And fast. 

Margaery, sitting next to Gendry, was talking about Highgarden with dreamy eyes. She explained to the boy how wonderful it was in the summer and the huge parties that her brother Loras and she used to do there.

“You have to come to our next meeting, I know it will be amazing.” The Starks were sitting at their usual table, except for Arya who, after seeing (a few days ago) how Margaery put her nails in the new Baratheon every lunch, stopped accompanying them to relax with Hot pie.

“Ehh, yes, of course.” He answered not very convinced. “Will you go, guys?” He asked her brothers to deflect the talk of his person. Here was the thing: Sansa could see that Gendry was just kind to the girl, but she could also understand her sister's anger.

They began to see each other after the first dinner in the family's house where the boy had left his parents (especially Catelyn) in love, but when the pretty girl from Highgarden started to get between them, Arya stepped aside. The reason? Gendry didn’t make many attempts to get her away. It was strange because he did not seem interested in her either.

And Arry kept saying they were just friends.

What a mess.

“Do you have plans today? We could meet after school.” The Stark table was silent. Everyone was aware of the non-relationship of Arya and Gen, so the Bull's response would put his head in a stake. Jon Snow and Robb Stark didn’t forgive those who played with their sisters. It didn’t matter how cool the boy was. And as for Theon, well, she knew he was more attentive than he appeared to be.

“Yes!” He said, maybe to fast. “I mean, yes… I'm sorry, I'll be busy.”

“Oh, what a shame… but doesn’t matter.” The girl tried to nor sound affected. “What will you do?” Aaaaand Sansa’s non-brother-in-law took a long sip of soda before answer.

“We'll go to a cafe.” Ok, maybe she should have let the boy fight his battles, but she had started the whole thing by taking him home and introducing it to Arry, so she was going to do what every big sister had to do in these cases: meddle even more.

Margaery frowned. 

“Oh, Sansa, dear, you really have something for the Baratheons, isn’t it?” She said with a charming smile. Gendry frowned this time.

‘Damn-bitch.’

Theon shifted in his seat next to her.

“ I would rather say that the Baratheons have a weakness for the Starks girls.” She smiled at the words of her favorite non-brother-in-law, making the Highgarden girl bite her tongue. ‘Take that lady “I can make my breasts reach to my throat.” ’ 

Besides, if that girl didn’t stop, Greyjoy was going to believe her nonsense. ‘Hello, Theon? Am I the only one who will make a move here?

When he would ask her for a date?’

“The Starks girls?” Jon asked pretending to be hurt. She was sure he wanted to change the subject to leave the boy in peace. “ I thought we were your true loves.” He had put a hand to his chest making the redhead let out a laugh that resembled an old horn and a pig grunt. “Everything was a big lie.”

“He only used us to put his dirty hands on our Xbox.” Robb joined to the joke, sounding really affected. ‘When had he taken theater classes?’ “Fucking bastard liar.” The guy in question did not know whether to laugh or throw something at them.

With a smile on her face, Sansa realized that taking Gendry to the Stark house was a good thing. Her brothers, despite knowing that the boy was dying for Arya and not being very happy with that, came to love him. And the truth was that the three of them had a lot in common.

“Ok, leave Gen alone.” She said attracting the attention of the table. “ We all know that his favorite Stark is me.” Her brothers laughed. 

“Dream, darling, his favorite redhead is me. Right, Gen?” Robb imitated her voice, blinking several times in the direction of the boy, who was trying his best not to laugh.

“Nothing further from reality”.

“Are you going to tell me that you prefer Jon now?” Sansa laughed harder at the words of her older brother.

“Seriously. What is wrong with you, Starks?”  
.  
.  
.

 

“Oh no, I forgot something, I see you later, go ahead.” She told Jon, Robb and Theon stopping at the door of the building at the end of the school day. The redhead ran back when she realized that she had left the book she had to read that night in the locker, but it did not go further than the entrance door.

Skating to stop, she saw how the self-proclaimed Bull had spotted her sister in the crowd and called her to stop.

“Hey, Arry!” Sansa realized that Arya had heard him, but far from paying attention to him she continued on her way as if she hadn’t. ‘Oh no’, she thought.

The she-wolf of the family was not used to act like a hurt schoolgirl, never. She was heartbreakingly sincere and direct. She only had one reason to escape like that: she like him very much, not only because he was all big and sexy, but also because he was, well ... Gendry. Her sister avoided him to not feel bad to see him with the Tyrell. Arya surely believed that the Bull was interested in Margaery.

A flutter of emotion woke up in her as she watched the face of disappointment and confusion from her (definitely) future brother-in-law.

They not only liked each other, they had feelings for each other!

‘Man, she was going to fix the mess.’

“Big boy, you’re coming with me.” The girl said with determination, dragging him towards her favorite coffee shop.

That was the time to act. Gendry Baratheon will gonna drop his tongue as her name was Sansa Stark.

.  
.  
.

“What's the problem?” He asked when his friend was still watching him in silence. They were in the coffee shop where the redhead used to go with her friends. They were sitting at one of the tables outside.

“I'm trying to determine the reason why you messed up everything with Arya.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said pretending not to understand and giving a sip to his coffee. Then he frowned, noticing the words of the Stark. “Wait, I messed up? She stopped talking to me from one day to another." Sansa sat upright in her chair while using all her willpower to not to roll her eyes.

“What did you want the poor girl to do when she saw you all the time with Margaery?" The Bull looked confused.

“She was always around, It wasn’t my fault.” That time she roll her eyes.

“But you never tell her to go. Not totally.”

“Wait, is it because of Margaery that Arry stopped talking to me?” Sansa nodded feeling sorry for the boy's ignorance. She should have talked to him before.

“Maybe she thought you saw her as a friend and you were really…”

“Interested in Margaery?” He said all disbelief. His face reflected the truth, the boy was about to hit his head in the table for letting her sister walk away. “Shit! Robert asked me to be nice to her because he and her father are closing projects together. I never thought that Arya would be mad at that.” ‘Why hadn’t she thought about that possibility?’

“That explains a lot.” He looked at her with wild eyes.

“You too?”

“No, I realized that you didn’t like her, but you can’t expect everyone to have my wonderful eye for people and relationships.”

“Where was that eye when you dated Joffrey?” He was frustrated. ‘Ok, she was going to let pass that comment.’

“It's not about me and my love mistakes. You have to tell her, Gendry. Or do you prefer Edric make a move before?” Sansa knew the boy was behind her sister, but Arry had rejected him. Fortunately that was not something that the Baratheon knew.

She saw surprise in his eyes and knew that her intentions had worked. 

“ Is that why he’s always bothering around?” Asked not very happy. Not happy at all.

“How do you know that bothers her?” She almost felt bad for playing those cards. Almost…

He remained silent for a few moments, absorbing all the information.

“I’ll ask her for a date, a real date.” Sansa smiled and clapped enthusiastic, then stopped. 

“Wait. If it was so simple to decide, why didn't you invite her from the beginning? ‘You look like a damn underwear model’ would have been enough for me.” She said marking the quotes in the air. “Or is masochism your thing?” Gendry stirred his hair, insecure.

“I’m a bastard Sansa. I know all of you are great with me, but I…”

“You’re an idiot.” The girl cut him off, understanding where his dilemma was coming from. "Do I have to remind you that Arya, like the rest of our family, doesn’t give a shit whether you're a bastard or not?" She put her hand on his, trying to make him understand. “The time you helped me with Joffrey and how you treat Arry is what is important to us.”

“But…”

“Don’t you dare to play with the card of ‘what they will say’ because I am about to throw you my coffee” A small smile began to form on Gendry's lips. “It only matters what Arya wants. And she definitely wants you and those huge awesome arms.” The boy laughed, blushing. “I can’t blame her. I tell you, what did your mother feed you with?"

“Whatever that she prepared was fine for me”

“Good boy.” She stretched to pat him on the head making him laugh. The talk had gone better than she expected, she thought as she sipped coffee. She could not wait for Arya to know how crazy the Bull was for her. 

“Sansa.” He called her and she looked at him again. “Thank you.” The redhead smiled at him with everything she had, because she knew that he was the one for her little sister.

“Don’t get all emotional until you've invited her.” She give a bite to her lemon cake.

“If she says yes. " The girl gave a exasperated snort.

“She's going to say it, I can …” Sansa caught the movement inside the cafeteria from the corner of her eye. Arya was there and, as soon as she saw her, she shot out for the bathrooms. “Arry is inside.” Gendry turned in a sigh and stood up, but the Stark stopped him.

“Wait, let me go, I doubt you can go inside the women's bathroom.” He nodded and she entered.

.  
.  
.

“Arya.” She called entering. The girl must be inside one of the cubicles, so she could not see her. “Come on, I know you're here.”

“ What?” The younger said. ‘Okay. Something was wrong.’  
“Gendry and I were outside, Why you didn’t come with us?” She approached the door where she had heard her voice. "You will not believe what happened." She continued with emotion. Arya left the cubicle without looking into her eyes and go straight to wash her hands.

“What? Do you want to tell me you're finally dating him?” She turned around to face her. “Well, congratulations, now can I go? I'm in a hurry and although you do not believe it, your love life is not so interesting.” Sansa felt as if Lady had bitten her ass. Blinked several times before releasing a big:

“What!?” Arry sighed. 

“ I'm sorry I ruined your news, but I already knew it. I thought Theon was who you liked, but hey, maybe you just go out with Baratheons.” Arya tried to sound indifferent, but the anger seeped clearly into her voice, the redhead knew her very well.

Sansa tried to overcome the accusation. She didn’t know what surprised her more, if the implication that she and Gendry had something or that her sister “left him” because of it.

“ Arya you’re…. Did you step aside for me? Not for Margaery?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” ‘Oh, can they be more equals?’

“Yes, you know.” Now she was serious. She crossed her arms letting her know she wanted the truth and nothing but the truth.

“Good! yes, happy?” She snapped. “I would never fight with my sister for a boy, so I gave up. I would never feel threatened by Margaery Tyrell, for fuck sake. She is just another rich bitch with fake tits. The Bull knows better than that.”

‘OMG they’re really fake…?

On the other hand, that Arry stood aside for her and her “happiness” was so sweet that it made her want to kiss her sister and cry all at the same time.’

“Gendry is totally crazy for you!” She let out in frustration at her ridiculous assumptions. She started to feel bad for all the mess. ‘What kind of matchmaker was she?’ “Even Robb and Jon know. Hell, maybe even Dad know. Mum is already planning the wedding.”

“Are you serious?” The girl seemed surprised, the older one nodded. "But you're always inviting him home and trying to make dad realize how good match he is.”

“Of course, for you, silly!” Exclaimed looking into her eyes. “He’s a perfect brother in law, you know? That's why when I realized the two of you liked each other, I tried to help.” Arya's shoulders relaxed, understanding, and she looked at her apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry.” She seemed embarrassed. “The day we met him, when you winked at me, I thought you wanted to give me a hand but later…” Sansa couldn’t resist it and hugged her. 

“If you had asked me if I like him I could have tell you...”

“I know.” Arry was silent for a few moments without undoing the hug. “I really like him. Like really, reeeeally like him.” The older girl laughed.

“He’s handsome.” 

“He’s hot.” The younger one corrected. Sansa chuckled. 

“He’s in fact, really kind too.” 

“And funny.” The brunette added, then frowned. “What if he’s angry?” 

“He’s not, I promise. Just worried because he didn't know what he did to get you away. You should have seen his face when he called you today.” Arya bit her lip, guilty. "And when I told him that Edric was behind you! " She exclaimed amused this time. “He wants to take you on a date... " She covered her mouth quickly, realizing her mistake. ‘Idiot!’

“Seriously?” The younger looked at her hopefully. The redhead denied.

“I should have let him ask you. What a fool I am." Arry was silent for a moment, looking at the floor, then looked at her with a sideways smile. The direct and reckless Arya she knew had returned.

“No, it’s ok. I'm going to reward him for these weeks, you'll see.” And with that she shot off after wink at her. Sansa blinked for seconds and then went after her sister.

Arya looked at Gendry through the doors of the cafeteria. The boy was still at the table which they had both sat. His coffee, in front, forgotten. The frown and his eyes, absorbed in a deep thought, made him look more handsome than ever. Arry smiled before opening the door. The Bull turned around when he detected movement.

“Arya …” He started with a smile, standing up, but before he could continue, the youngest of the Starks jumped into his arms and kissed him.

The surprise on the Baratheon's face lasted a sigh, then he wrapped the girl around the waist and deepened the kiss by closing his eyes.

Sansa hopped into place, careful not to make any noise that might break the atmosphere. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes smiling.

“Yes.” She said simply. Making Gendry look confused.

 

“Yes, what?” He asked without letting her go. His hair was messed up, his cheeks flushed.

“Yes, I would like to go to a date with you.” He smiled again, then repeated his confusion, fixing his gaze on the redhead behind.

“Did you invite your sister to go out with me for me?” Yep, it sounded very strange, Sansa thought.

She rolled her eyes.

“What did you want me to do? She thought we were dating.” The boy's eyes widened without being able to believe it.

“And I’m saying it again… What?!” He exclaim surprised, making Arya laugh.

“Apparently Margaery wasn’t the problem.” The only thing that Sansa could do was shrug. Saying it out loud was even more ridiculous.

“Your eye is worse than I thought.” He could not help but let out a laugh, the situation was delirious.

“I will not argue with that.” Gendry smiled at her and then looked at her sister with a glint in his eyes so charming that it made her want to hug him.” Enjoy the rest of your afternoon together.” She said taking her purse from the chair where she had left it and putting on hers sunglasses.

“Don’t you stay with us?” The younger one asked.

“No, I am a matchmaker, not the third wheel of the bicycle.” The couple laughed at her words, she pulled her hair back. “I will also follow the same advice I gave you, dear brother-in-law.”

“Are you going to find Theon?” His grimace was all challenge. Maybe the boy had a better eye for relationships than she ...

“You can count with that.” She approached them and gave them a hug before walking towards the Kraken house.

She was going to find him and kiss him hard no matter who was around. As Arya had done.

“Sansa!” They called both at once. The girl turned around and saw them with their interlaced fingers and radiant smiles on their faces. “Thank you.”

A wave of emotion ran through her body to see them happy. And knowing that she had contributed to that.

“Was nothing. Just remember that I will be the godmother of your first child.” Sansa winked at both of them, happy that her work had been successful. And there she leave them, stunned and reddened, laughing like fools in love. Which they were.

Next step: make things right with Greyjoy and find Jon a girlfriend. 

He was to grumpy those days and the cool redhead of the mountaineering team seemed to be really interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what kind of relationship Gendry and Sansa would have as brothers-in-law, so this came out from my brain. I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed it too.  
> Please leave my your comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in english, yeah! Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you enjoy it, leave my your comments please :)


End file.
